Democratic Republican Party of Atlion
|colours = Brown |website = http://www.demrep.org.ab }} The Democratic Republican Party (DRP and negatively known as "the derp" by some opposition) is one of the major X national parties of the Republic of Atlion. The Democratic Republican Party is a socially liberal and fiscally moderate to progressive party. The party was founded in 1811 by Stewart DuBreez in Broker, where even today the majority of the party's support lies. As of the 2XXX senatorial elections, the Democratic Republican Party holds X amount of seats in the Senate of Atlion. History Organization Leadership The Democratic Republican Executive Committee (DREC) is the body responsible for the administration of the party, oversees the development and writing of the party's platform, supports campaigns and supervises the annual Democratic Republican National Conference. Officially, as per the 1999 charter, the registered members of the Democratic Republican Party are the ultimate authority, and meet at the annual DRNC. The DREC is currently chaired by Mayor of Statesport Randall Burton. The State Legislature Campaign Committee (SLCC) is a smaller component of the DRP which focuses on assisting state candidates in state legislative races. Each state of Atlion has a State Executive Committee (SEC) which is the state counterpart of the DREC. While the DREC manages the party on federal level, state and local committees often coordinate campaign activities within their jurisdiction, oversee local conventions and in some cases primaries or caucuses, and may have a role in nominating candidates for elected office under state law. The Democratic Republican Youth (DRY) is an organization dedicated to train, mobilize and raise awareness for future Democratic Republicans between the ages of 13 and 25. Affiliation Several national organizations, including political parties, action groups and lobbying firms affiliate themselves with the Democratic Republican Party. Here follows a list: Political organizations *Progressive Party of Broker - The current majority party within the state of Broker. *Liberal Party of Broker - The smallest political party in Broker. *Progressive Party of New Holland - The ruling party of the state of New Holland. *Green Movement of New Holland - The smallest political party in New Holland. Advocacy groups (lobbying groups, action groups) *Coalition for the Increased Regulation of Weaponry (CIRW) - An organization devoted to making the national right to bear arms a privilege which is highly regulated. *Women's League of Atlion (WLA) - A prominent feminist and women's right group. *Save our Nature - An organization which lobbies for environmental protection and animal rights. Platform and beliefs Party Charter (adopted 1999) *Article 1: The Democratic Republican Party of Atlion is hereby established to: **nominate and assist party candidates in the election to local, state and federal offices. **adopt and promote party policy. **work with Democratic Republican officials on all levels of government to achieve the objectives of the party. *Article 2: The Democratic Republican Party will host an event annually. *Article 3: The members of the party shall be the highest authority within the organization, subject to the provisions of this charter. *Article 4: The annual party event shall: **nominate or endorse a candidate for the Office of the President of Atlion and a candidate for the Office of the Vice President of Atlion **adopt or revise a platform if so needed. *Article 5: The annual party event shall be attended by delegates elected at-large for the party every two years. *Article 6: There shall be 500 delegates. *Article 7: The Democratic Republican Executive Committee is hereby established to oversee party affairs between the annual party events. The delegates at the annual event shall decide the exact roles of the Executive Committee. *Article 8: The Democratic Republican Party shall be open to all those, with discrimination, who wish to support the party and henceforth be known as Democratic Republicans. *Article 9: The Democratic Republican holder of the Office of the President of Atlion shall be the leader of the party. Party Platform (adopted 2011) *The Constitution of the Republic of Atlion is the supreme law of all Atlion territories. *States, territories, provinces and any administrative division of the Republic of Atlion is property of the democratically elected Senate of Atlion. *The Republic of Atlion must strengthen its ties with allies and expand partnerships; especially the United States of America. *The government must remove fascism and oppression in any form from the Republic. *The Republic of Atlion must never sacrifice freedom for security. DR National Conference The Democratic Republican National Conference is held every year in November, where delegates (500 elected by the registered members of the party) discuss party issues, adopt a platform, and nominate a candidate for President and Vice President. Besides its official duties, the Conference also acts as the chief marketing tool for the party. The city in which the Conference is held is visited by thousands from across the country to attend and subsequently the public image of the party improves. It is also known to be used to unify the party. The 2011 Conference took place in the capital city of Luminaire, and the 2012 Conference is taking place in Statesport. See also *Political parties of Atlion *Politics and government of Altion category:Atlion